Time Change
by ultimate buu
Summary: Almsot a year has past since the battle with Father and Ed and Al are enjoying life with their new bodies until testing a new transmutation circle leads them to the year 2017. They team with the future soldiers (Who look all to familar) against a threat slowly rising from the darkness. Can they fight to return to the past or suffer while discovering the secrets of the future?
1. Chapter 1

Times of Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, but I do own any original OC's.

Prologue

It was a warm night at the harbor the wind making a gentle breeze that moved calmly along with the sound of the ocean waters. On the edge of the harbor was a warehouse with the number 15 at the top painted in red that stood out from the faded brown coloring of the warehouse. The warehouse has no windows but a single large half open door in the front with a light emitting to the outside.

Inside there is one man sitting on chair in front of a brown table with white small packages scattered over it, wrapped securely with brown twine. The man has his arms folded over his chest; he's wearing a light gray shirt that looks a little heavy on him along with blue jeans and some black sneakers. A hand runs through his short black hair as a sigh escapes his lips and he adjusts the dark sunglasses on his light black face, effectively covering his eyes.

He takes a look at the table stand calendar and takes a glance at the date; July 7 in big blue bolded letters. Before he looks to the bottom for the year he hears a car come to a halt outside and a few doors opening. He turns his head to the right of the door but continues to sit in the chair.

From outside five men come in four of which carrying assault rifles except one guy who stood at the front. The four guys behind him were dressed in the same black business suits with red ties and brown shoes, each standing tall to 6'1 and were carrying their guns pointed down on the ground with their eyes on the man still sitting in the chair.

The man in the front wearing a white suit with a black tie and sporting black shoes that looked like they were recently polished steps forward towards the man in the chair until he gets up.

The man in the white suit sports a smile on his face showing off some of the gold teeth on the canines in his mouth.

"Good to see you again Drake, I hope we weren't too late," Said the man in the white suit.

Drake looks at the digital watch on his right wrist. "9:32, not enough for me to worry and start packing up but enough to make an entrance Ronald." Said Drake

"You know me always one to be fashionably late," says Ronald as he smiles again flashing his gold that matches his long blonde hair.

A small smile appears on Drake's face.

Ronald then turns his attention to the white packages on the brown table.

"You aren't one to disappoint either, always managing to get the good stuff in the least expected places." Said Ronald

"The least expected the less likely a cop or some random stooge is going to waltz right in on a deal," Drake said placing a hand on the brown table.

Ronald walks up a bit and picks up a white package. He takes a big sniff from it and his mouth starts to water.

"Alchamix, the rarest drug known to this land and the hardest to get especially with the ingredients," Ronald said his eyes never leaving the bag.

"A friend owed me a few favors, nothing special; I got it from him at a steal. He seemed too burned out from taking the shit to realize how much he was giving away at such a price of 10 grand," said Drake finishing with a laugh.

Ronald put down the bag and turned back to Drake taking a brief glance at his guards who were still standing at their places guns still pointed to the ground, eyes still firmly locked on Drake. They were in some kind of V formation with a good clear view of Drake.

"There have been reports of a few other gangs getting rounded to jail by meeting with a few unknown dealers. The remaining three of the toughest people I have in my business are sitting in a cold empty jail cell has we speak," Said Ronald his smile going to a frown.

Drake had a small frown on his face. "I have been known on these streets for almost a year now. These reports have only come up about four months ago, around the same time I made you our first deal." He said

Amusement was shown in Ronald's light blue eyes. "Have you heard the story of how warehouse 15 was made? I was surprised that you would pick this warehouse of all places," he said moving in front of Drake with a smirk.

Drake raised an eyebrow.

"When this harbor was first built some decades ago the contractor was secretly using this place to smuggle illegal slaves all women from Xing, in a fit of rage his crew turned against him when they found out and in quick haste they butchered him and with his blood painted the number 15 on top of the warehouse. No charges made on the crew and they were each given a medal for services to the state," Said Ronald as he put his left hand inside his suit. "I don't care much for the fact that they painted the numbers but I do care that they turned on him so easily after working with him for five years. The contractor should have known you need a loyal crew to support you no matter what, like mine, I have trained crews working for me but slowly they are dwindling in numbers," he said this while showing off his golden canines by opening his mouth slightly more than he had to.

Ronald snapped his fingers and his guards raised their guns and pointed them at Drake.

"I am sorry my dealer but I cannot allow such precious packages you have shown me to be sold. I will however take them for free," Ronald said with a quick glance at the white packages.

"The look of greed you show in your eyes is quite pitiful." Said Drake

Ronald slowly narrowed his eyes as the Drake made his comment.

"That story you told me by the way was missing a few key plot details." Drake said

"Oh really know I must have forgotten them please enlighten me," Ronald said with a smirk.

"Gladly, the contractor brought in 20 women slaves from Xing and it was only when he got them here did he realize he fucked up on the order and had five extra. In his hurry to get rid of unneeded extras he didn't realize that he could have simply sold the five extras to some other pervert and make a little extra money on the side. He didn't even think to keep them for himself before he decided to just butcher the five. He selected what he considered the ugliest of the women and the ones who looked as if they had too much fight in them, the less the fight the better right? Only he butchered them as soon as his crew came back from lunch, I guess he wasn't good with time, so they heard the screaming just in time to barge in and see the contractor with a knife and stabbing the fifth girl who was still putting up a fight even after a blow or two to the stomach," Drake said looking in to Ronald's eyes through his sunglasses.

Roland continued to stare into his shades never able to see past his eyes. Roland knew for a fact that Drake wasn't an Ishvalen his skin was too dark but Drake always wore those sunglasses whenever they meet never taking them off not even once.

Drake continued, "The crew were from Xing and in their sudden burst of rage they didn't hesitate to quickly subdue the contractor who was paralyzed with fear and quickly take the knife. It was one to ten the odds against the contractor even though he knew his crew for five years his act was deemed unforgivable in their eyes and they dragged him outside and each of them stabbed him five times in memory of women from their fallen homeland. One crew member would later count the girls who weren't stabbed and dipping his fingers in the contractors spilled blood he would make out the number 15 at the top," he said this with a small smile.

"Interesting, so it looks like another bloody corpse will be added to the history of 15," Ronald said opening his mouth and showing the four golden canines.

He drew back his left hand and from his suit he pulled out a small pistol.

Before he could point it at Drake however in a flash Drake grabbed Ronald by the bag of his suit and spun him around. In confusion Ronald almost dropped the pistol and it would have hit the ground if Drake didn't catch it and point it towards Ronald's right cheek, the pistol now firmly in his right hand.

He was using Ronald has a meat shield and a hostage but Drake knew Ronald would never tell his guards to fire on himself he was one of those cowardly men with more greed than courage. Drake had to bend his knees slightly to match Ronald's height of 5'10 seeing as Drake stood at 6'1.

Sure enough he felt Ronald shaking.

"Don't move or this fucker will need a new set of golden teeth. Lower your weapons now." Drake said

"Do as he says," Ronald said still shaking.

The guards slowly lowered their weapons except for one guard at the far left hand corner who kept his raised and pointed at Drake.

"I said lower your weapons! It seems you don't quite have your crew well trained after all." Said Drake

Drake moved the barrel closer towards Ronald's cheek.

"Lower your weapon, that's and order." Said Ronald

The guard didn't even flinch.

"You got something to do? Well then go for it hot shot you know what to do if you got the balls," said Drake a smirk on his face.

Ronald was pleading with his eyes at the guard and slowly moving his hands downward motion towards the ground.

The guard smiled as one guard looked at him in confusion. Without even a slight hint of hesitation the guard moved his gun and shot the three other guards in front of him in a blaze of bullets that ended with the guards falling to the ground, blood slowly oozing out of their heads.

"About time I thought you wouldn't do it for a second and make me do all the hard work." Said Drake

He let go of Ronald's coat and kicked him to the ground and stood at his full height. Ronald fell face palmed the dirty cement floor and quickly turned around to face the barrel of a gun.

The guard moved towards the two, lowering his weapon.

"I was going to do it, just wanted to see you if you would go out of the plan," Said the guard in his muscular voice that matched with his jet black hair and brown eyes.

Drake muttered a quick "whatever", still keeping the gun pointed at the shaking Roland on the floor.

"I give you tons of money if you let me go, as much as you want and I won't think about this incident ever again," Ronald said in a small pleading voice.

Drake smirked "Money! I don't care for your money I want a bigger prize called information. Tell me all you know about that fireworks display that happened last week in midtown." He said cocking back the gun.

"Fireworks at midtown, oh you mean the shooting at the club there." Said Ronald

"No I mean the ones from the fair, of course the shooting. You were seen getting into a limo a few moments before the shooting took place and killed 25 people and wounded 10." Drake said

"I don't know anything, I was just told to leave that's all," Ronald said shaking even more.

"By who, I want a name and a description of who told you to leave." Said Drake

"I don't remember." Said Ronald

"You better have a good sense of memory real fast otherwise I'm going to break 15 of your bones to help jog your memory," Drake said smiling enough for Ronald to see that all of his teeth were perfectly pointed and looked sharp.

"You'd better tell him when he makes a threat he means it." The guard said

"It was a big guy he had green eyes and was bald. He had white skin and he had this creepy smile on his face when he told me to leave and I certainly wasn't going to try to stay." Ronald said

"Tell me his name." Drake demanded

"I don't know." Ronald said

"Tell me his name or else yours will be read in the obituary section of the newspaper right next to the words chewed up," Drake said while clenching his left hand into a fist.

"I don't know his actual name but I heard from some of my sources that he known as Snake Eyes," Ronald said turning pale.

"Snake Eyes that sounds like a weird name." the guard said

"It's not a real name but a street name to help gain respect of some sort." Said Drake

"Please don't hurt me." Said Ronald

"I'm not the one you should be asking that, that's something you should be saving for in the county." Said Drake

A look of horror went over Ronald's face. "NO! I can't go there! I made a few enemies there and they'll tear me apart if I set foot in there." Ronald said

"That's not my problem. It's yours. In your own search of personal greed you back stabbed the wrong people, a foolish mistake," Drake said with a smirk.

"But what if I told you something else?" asked Ronald

"What other information could you have that is of use to me?" asked Drake

"I heard something else was going down. Tomorrow, I heard a few regulars of my club yesterday say that a plan was in motion a BIG plan." Ronald said

"What kind of big plan?" the guard asked

"I didn't find out about the plan until I questioned one them he was pretty drunk when I asked him but he said guys in robes and he mentioned something about…" here Ronald was cut off.

BOOM!

Everyone turned to the explosion that destroyed the wall; it left a huge hole in its place. Another noise erupted from outside the hole and Drake turned to look at Ronald just in time to see a bullet go through his head effectively killing him.

As his corpse feel to the ground Drake and the guard immediately ran outside to a group of five people in the dark wearing cloaks.

Drake brought up his gun as well as the guard and fired on the five guys in cloaks. The bullets didn't even reach them when one of the guys got down and placed his hands on the ground and they disappeared in a flash of blue lightning.

Drake and the guard rushed to where the guys used to be at and saw a transmutation circle with scratches on it.

"Damn. They killed our witness right before hey squealed and they got away." Drake said

"At least now I can drop this disguise." Said the guard

All of a sudden the guard changed, he got smaller and dropped down from 6'2 to 5'3 and the body became more feminine. The hair turned black and the figure turned smaller as the skin turned from white to Philippine.

The only thing that remained the same was the outfit but it had shrunk to fit the new body of the user.

"I still don't see why I had to help you bring Ronald of all people down you could have handled it Envy," Drake said while scratching the back of his head.

"I thought you might want in on a little more action, you always seem to want more than what you get." Envy said

"It's in my name so don't sound surprise about me wanting more." Drake said

"I know Greed," Envy said pulling her rifle up and laying it on her shoulder.

"We better get back to base the others will want to hear this development. After all why kill a small guy if he didn't have big information." Greed said

Greed took off his sunglasses and revealed his perfect red eyes that looked like two circles of deep red blood.

"What about the packages?" Envy asked

"There just large amounts of pure Cain sugar scented with honey. People can't tell the difference." Said Greed

As they walked in the direction out of the harbor to a black car the wind blows by warehouse 15. Out from the hole the table stand calendar flies out and lands on the ground reading; New Amestris, July 7, 2017.

Amestris, July 8, 1917.

It has almost a complete year since the final battle with Father, the anniversary of the battle coming up in about two weeks.

It was one of those bright sunny mornings where you wonder why the hell you would be out there this early. Then you look at the sun, listen to the chirping of the birds, smell the allure of nature, enjoy the peace and quiet and you remember.

You want to relax and be alone, escape the labor of a certain wrench wielding mechanic who thinks it's her mission in life to treat you like a trained monkey at a zoo. Except a monkey doesn't have to paint a house, run back and forth to the grocery store and more importantly GET HIT BY A WRENCH IF THEY BACK TALK!

This was Edwards Elric's life for about a year.

His brother Alphonse Elric had just gotten his body back during the climax of the battle with Father and Ed had paid the price by giving up his Alchemy. A price he deemed worth to get his brother back the body he deserved after years of waiting.

Ed was lying in the grass in front of the workshop he called home for months now. It was auto mail shop in Resembool where his friend/mechanic Winry Rockbell worked and stayed as well. Since Ed and Al moved in Al spent time recovering and Ed was sent to work…. Sounded fair right?

It was only a few months ago did Al finally have his full strength back and help Ed in his tasks of labor did Ed complain less about the work and ended with a few headaches since then.

Ed raised his right arm and couldn't help but smile at it. So long had he just been used to seeing metal glowing in the sun but now he could feel the sun on his arm and feel things when he touched them. He didn't really care for the fact that he still had a metal left leg but you can't always get everything you lost back.

He learned that the hard way.

But that's the past and now he didn't want to think about the past. Right now he wanted to think about a few days of relaxing since Winry had gone to Rush Valley for an automail convention. It was yesterday when she received her invitation in the mail and excitedly packed to go, leaving that same afternoon but not before giving Ed a few things to look out for about his leg and a warning to the boys if the house wasn't intact if she got back.

Ed was going to enjoy his days off.

"Brother," Said a familiar voice.

Ed got up to his feet, a little grumpy that his morning peace was disrupted but it was his little brother calling him and Ed felt a sense of duty to come if Al called him.

Ed was wearing the same pants and boots he always wore but he had on a plain white shirt instead of his usual red coat. He walked into the living room to see Al in blue jeans and a green shirt looking through a large book.

"Yes." Said Ed

"I came to ask what you thought of this," Al said showing Ed the book.

Ed took a look at the page of the book and looked up at Al in shock.

"YOU WANT TO USE ALCHEMY FOR TELRPORTATION," he yelled his mouth hanging open.

"Yes I think it could be put to some good use," Al said calmly while closing Ed's mouth.

"Where…"

"Dr. Marcoh gave it to me a week ago, left a note saying he thought we could put it to much better use."

"I'm not surprised he would send it."

Al smiled as Ed said this little revelation. Then Ed looked at Al with a devilish smile on his face.

"I say we try it," Ed said looking at the page in a way Al new would lead to trouble.

"I don't think that would be a good idea brother," Al said with a slight frown.

"Winrys not here and there's no one to see us do anything." Ed said

"I don't know."

"All were going to do is draw the transmutation circle, nothing will happen unless someone draws the circle elsewhere."

Al put a hand to his chin. "Sure who else could draw the same circle," he said sporting a small smile.

5 minutes later they walked outside Ed holding the book and Al holding two pieces of chalk. They decided to do the circle outside, not wanting to take any risks inside the house in fear of Winry. Ed read a few pages of the book and shared his thoughts with Al and together they both drew the transmutation circle in the dirt a few yards away from the house. It looked like a regular circle except it had three extra lines going down the front and a side going down both the left and right of the circle.

"There, that wasn't so bad," Ed said wiping his hands together to clear the chalk on them. He then looked at Al. "How do you teleport through this exactly?" he asked

"All you have to do is stand on the circle and if someone who drew the circle elsewhere but in reverse order can teleport you to their location. Seeing as we drew the circle that's meant for transportation." Said Al

Ed calmly walked on the circle and looked down on it.

"Brother I don't think that you should stand on it," Al said with a worried look.

"Nothing's going to happen and besides learning about this could be real useful in the future." Ed said

Not seeing anything wrong with that or maybe it was too early for any straight thinking Al walked into the circle with his brother for a closer look. The book he got from Marcoh under his arm.

"See nothing." Ed said

"Ok now can we get out of it." Said Al

Just then the circle started to light up in a flash of red. Ed and Al were unable to move from there spots as the circle continued to light up and flash underneath their feet.

"Ed"

"Yes Al"

"I told you so."

"Shut up"

A second flash of light and the two Elric brothers disappeared, the circle now being covered in scratches.

Blue lights and darkness. That's all Ed could remember when he slowly started to wake up, that and the feeling that his body was spineless and he was stretching through holes. He felt like he was on his back laying on a stone floor.

He felt his right arm and a wave of relieve went through his head as he felt it. He still could feel the weight of his left leg on him when he slightly moved, which was another good thing.

But when he opened his eyes he almost forgot about feeling something good in his head.

He looked around saw a few guys in black robes surrounding him. He sat up and looked down to see Al lying on his stomach unconscious with the book in his left hand. Ed quickly looked around and noticed that they were in some kind of dim lighted room, with more stone walls and carved on one of them was a circle with an A on it and a triangle going through the left of it.

It might have been the room, the symbol or the guys in robes but something made Ed think this was a cult of some kind. At the moment Ed felt he needed to get him and his brother out of here. He tried to speak but he couldn't his throat felt a little too raw and he felt too much strain on it try to make words.

BOOM!

The door at the end of corner came off with a loud explosion and weird green gas started coming in slow from the door.

But that's not what got Ed's attention; it was the people that came from the door.

They wore what looked like military armor from what Ed could tell and had on weird looking masks on their faces. The masks had two small circles over the eyes and two little swirly things coming from the corners of the mouth, the top looked like a dark metal hat that seemed to fit the dark mask.

He didn't know what was weirder; the guys in the robes or the guys in freaky looking masks.

At the moment however that thought could be pondered later.

That's when the guys in the robes tried to from the looks of things scramble away… in a room… with the only door blocked by the guys in the masks….. That's going to help a lot.

It wasn't much of a surprise when one of the people in masks pulled out a gun, a kind Ed had never seen before, and shot the guys in robes in the head their bodies falling to the ground.

That's when their attention turned to Ed and Al. Al still being unconscious and Ed feeling outnumbered since he couldn't use his alchemy and all these people whom Ed quickly counted were 10 in all.

Two of which looked feminine from what Ed could tell.

One of them, a guy who looked pretty short, pointed towards him and they all seem to nod their heads in union. The tallest one there slowly started walking over to Ed and Al.

Ed quickly got to his feet; he was determined to protect his brother from whatever the hell these guys were.

Surely they would know he didn't mean any harm, he had no weapon and he wasn't wearing a robe like the others were.

He was sure he would have been shot if he had.

The tall guy stopped a few feet in front of Ed and literally had to look down to see him something that pissed Ed off to no end. The guy reminded him of how tall Al was when he was trapped in that suit of armor, but he seemed to be taller than that hell he even looked taller than major Armstrong.

Ed didn't even blink never taking his eyes off this big guy, just waiting for him to make the first move.

But it wasn't the big guy that moved.

No it was another guy that swiftly moved from behind the big guy and past by Ed. In one swift motion Al was over this guy's shoulder and the book was in his left hand. Ed turned around his eyes showing nothing but hate and anger. His lips drawing back into a snarl Ed raised a fist to strike but instead felt a hand on his neck and a little crack.

That was enough for Ed to fall into the arms of the big guy who effortlessly flung Ed on his shoulder and walked with the other guys in the masks to the door followed closely by the guy who had Al on his shoulder.

Bright lights, a comfy bed, and the feeling of freshness greeted Ed when he woke up.

He stared for a minute at the white celling with those bright lights and immediately realized he was in a hospital.

Then flashes of guys with robes and the freaks in masks taking Al caused him to sit up. He was lying on top of the covers in a bed and he still had all of his clothes on. His throat felt a hell of a lot better, almost like it was never sore in the first place.

He looked to the left and saw Al, his eyes slowly opening and blinking rapidly. Then Al sat up and even started to sweat a little.

"Al, don't worry I'm here," Ed said moving off the bed and standing up.

"Ed where are we?" Al asked

Ed took note that Al was still fully clothed shoes and all as he was.

"I think we were kidnapped." Ed said "But some kidnappers they didn't take anything."

Al then looked around the somewhat small white room and his eyes went wide.

"Brother the book is gone," He said in a voice of worry.

"Dammit all." Ed said. "They might have taken it when they brought us here."

"Who…"

"I don't know but let's get out of here; we'll grab the book if we can."

Nodding his head Al and Ed slowly headed towards the door to their left and slowly opened it.

They opened the door to reveal long gray corridor that split into two paths at the end. Without a word the brothers walked until they meet the split near the end.

"Which way do we go?" asked Al

"I say left." Said Ed

"Then maybe we should go to the right you know how you are with directions Ed." Said Al

"I have a fine sense of direction thank you very much. So I say we should go to the right" Said Ed

"No you have to go down left." Said a deep voice

The brothers spun around and saw a man with dark brown hair that looked like it had been combed at the top. He was wearing a light blue shirt and had on dark blue jeans with what looked like combat boots. The man also had the coldest blue eyes Ed had ever seen.

He had seen similar eyes once by Kimblee but the similarity between both their eyes were almost uncanny.

"Like I said you have to go down left, it's were your both being expected." The man said

"I don't give damn if you sent out a personal invitation were not going near any one of you guys." Said Ed

"I never said you had an option," the man said making a diabolical smile that once again reminded Ed of Kimblee.

"Look we just want to get the book you have and get out of here." said Al

The smile on the man lowered a bit as Al said those words.

"Everything will be straightened out when we have our talk with you." The man said

"What kind of talk?" Ed asked

"A civilized talk no harm will come to you or your brother unless you come willingly of course." Said the man

Knowing running would only make them look like suspects the Elric brothers decided to go along with the man and walked calmly down the left corridor. It took a five minute walk until they met up with a man hanging by a blue door.

This man had white skin the man with blue eyes but had brown hair that went all the down past his back from what Ed guess. He had similar outfit the other guy but instead of blue it was light brown shirt with light gray jeans. This man had red eyes that looked like they belonged on an Ishvalen than a man with a white skin color.

"Good to see you _walked_ them here." Said the man at the door

The man with blue eyes nodded his head. "Well you of all people should know I have a way with words," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Well come on in you two we've been expecting you," Said the man with Ishvalen eyes.

He moved aside and opened the door; letting the Elric brothers and the guy with blue eyes in before he walked inside and gently closed the door behind him.

Inside was a lounge, complete with a pool table, a coffee machine and a lot of comfy chairs.

Ed and Al saw eight other occupants in the room who stopped their current activities to look at them.

The tension was so thick you could have cut off and used that piece to break a window.

No one made a sound, a move, some people weren't even breathing. This ended when one guy went up to Ed and Al. this guy was the same height as them and had wavy dark black hair that was a little combed but still stood out in the front of his head. His eyes were what got to Ed and Al, for the most part they were hazel but seemed to have sort of shine to them. His skin was light brown and his body didn't look that build compared to the other guys that brought the brothers to the room. He wore a light red shirt with light blue jeans and had on a similar pair of combat boots just like the other two guys.

This guy stopped in front of Ed and Al and gave a friendly smile.

"Hi. You must be the Elric brothers, it's a pleasure to have you here." the guy said

"Well we didn't exactly wish to be here but thanks I guess." Said Ed

"If you have already been told we would just like to have a talk with you is all since we found you in that 'place' at the time. If everything checks out then you can go." Said the guy

"Fair enough." Said Ed

"If you don't mind me asking are you part of the military?" asked Al

The guy seemed to ponder this for a second before responding, "Yes you could call us that." He said

"Then you could call Mustang he can explain that we aren't any trouble if that what your referring to," Al said with a friendly smile.

The guy looked slightly confused.

"He goes by _Fuhrer_ Mustang now." Said Ed

"I see," the guy said his eyes seemed to shine a bit at this news.

"Who exactly were those guys back there?" asked Ed

"You've never heard of them before," the guy said with slight surprise in his voice.

"No they must be some weird new cult going around." Said Ed

Al looked at Ed slightly confused.

"You were passed out during that time, you missed out on some stuff." Said Ed

"Indeed he did. Teleporting can be a very dangerous way of travel especially if it's your first time." Said the guy

"We didn't say how we got here," said Ed in voice that held suspicion.

"The book was all that was needed to determine how you got here." the guy said

"Where is the book?" asked Al

"Safe. Like Winry is back at home." Said the guy

"She's not home she went to an automail conve-… how the hell do you know about her," Ed snarled.

"Most people would have gotten that one wrong. But it proves that you are who we think you are and that's bad," the guy said a look of worry on his face.

"How's that bad?" Al asked

"You're not supposed to be here." the guy said

"Then let us go so we can go home away from here if were not wanted." Said Ed

"It's not that simple." Said the guy

"What's not so simple." Asked Ed

The guy opened his mouth but closed it not willing to speak.

"Stop wasting time and just say it already," said a voice from one of the corners of the room.

Ed and Al turned their heads to the left to see a guy with light dark skin making his way over to them carrying a folded up newspaper in his left hand He had on a gray shirt with dark jeans and had on combat boots, he had short black hair on his face that looked recently brushed. His eyes were dark red and looked almost like blood.

His eyes are what got to Ed.

"Greed." He said

Greed smiled. "It seems you still remember my name even with a different face. Sadly the Greed you knew died in the battle with Father; I am a completely different Greed." He said

Ed looked at him his eyes wide.

"What this guy," he pointed to the guy with hazel eyes, "Was failing to say is we can't take you home, it's too far."

The Elric brothers looked at him confused.

"Why don't we take a car or a train there." Said Al

"That won't help you, your home is years behind you," Greed said with a devilish smile on his face.

He then threw the folded up newspaper at Ed who caught and opened it up to the front page with Al looking over his shoulder.

"Look at the top left you'll see the date." Said Greed

The brothers looked up to the top left to see the date: July 9, 2017.

"It's not fake either if you're thinking that. What reason would we have to lie and besides that's today's newspaper." Said Greed

With a gasp and a look of shock Ed dropped the paper to the floor. Both Elric's looked pale and in a state of shock.

"Welcome to the year 2017, Elric brothers." Said Greed

I took a little break from my other stories and wrote this. I got this idea that was nagging at my head and I finally put it down into words.

Don't forget to R and R I need some input on this.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood; I do own any original OC's.

Chapter 1 This Point in Time

Ed couldn't believe today was happening. He just wanted to wake up in bed and find out all of this had been a dream, most likely caused from to many hits to the head from a certain wrench wielding mechanic. But he knew this wouldn't happen seeing as though he felt he was wide awake and knew for a fact that if this was a dream he would have woken up by now.

Al was shaking somewhat. He was in the future with his brother and as far as he knew they would have no way of getting home. That's life huh, it takes away your body for a few years and when it gives it back it's in a state that makes you build up all over again for months. Now life decided he hasn't suffered for a while and takes him on a trip in the future with a few people who no doubt have some weird backgrounds.

At least he still had his body though, that was a plus.

Greed continued to look at the Elric brothers in their shocked forms with a mixture of pity and humor. He knew he would be the one to tell them seeing as though no one else knew how to explain it to them.

The only real way to give someone bad news it to tell them straight up with no hints of hesitation, although in some cases it okay to break it down or lie to them.

This was not one of those cases.

The guy with the hazel eyes glared at Greed. "Why did you do that? I was trying to break it to them gently." He said

"You couldn't even begin to tell them the truth. Since no one stepped forward I felt I had to do it being it looked obvious that you weren't capable of doing it." Said Greed

"I could have done it and you know it."

"Could have, would have, should have," said Greed in a smirk.

This made the guy in the hazel eyes glare at him more but it seemed ineffective against Greed who turned back to the Elric brothers.

"I know you have a lot of questions so we'll take a little time to answer them. Assuming that both of you are curious of course." Said Greed

This seemed to work as Ed and Al came out of their gazes and looked at Greed with curious eyes.

"How exactly did we get here?" asked Al

"Simple. You both must have made a teleporting circle in your time and the guys in robes, who call themselves Alchemy Revolutionists, AR for short, had made a receiving circle probably to get more men and guns to fend off our assault but little did they know we had already found and destroyed their other circle as well as jailing all of their men. The circle must have been drawn the same time as yours and made exactly the same length in the opposite direction, so instead the circle brought both of you here since you were the only other one," Greed said crossing his arms.

A nod from the brothers was all Greed needed to know they understood.

"As for the book, we found a similar one that like yours was an original copy. That's when we knew you weren't from our time." Greed said

"But how did you know we actually were the Elric brothers?" Asked Ed

"Simple. We ran a DNA test while you guys were asleep and it came back with a perfect match to Elric DNA." Said Greed

Before they could ask what he meant by 'Elric DNA' the hazel eyed guy had raised up a hand.

"That won't be necessary to explain." He said. "All you need to know now is we have to get you back to your own time as quickly as possible."

The brothers looked at him equally confused.

"We don't want to take any chances with history." He said

"Well that makes sense." Said Al

"First lets introduce you to the gang." Said Greed

"If we're going to be stuck here we might as well know your names." Said Ed

"You already got my name." said Greed. He then put a hand on the hazel eyed guys left shoulder. "This guy is namedVan."

Van stuck his left arm and shook hands with both brothers. He did feel a little bit of reluctance when he shook Ed's hand.

"Sorry to meet you both in these conditions. Then again we probably would have been happier not meeting at all," he said pulling back his hand.

"Anyway lets introduce you to the guys you meet earlier." Said Greed

The man with blue eyes stepped forward. "The names Crimson." He said

The brothers shook his hand when he offered it thinking one thing; "The name sounded familiar"

The man with the Ishvalen eyes offered his hand to the brothers as well.

"Call me Scar." He said

This made both Ed and Al go wide eyed. Why this guy was called Scar of all names!

"If you're wondering about the name it's because of my eyes. When I was born there was a little accident that gave me these eyes." Scar explained

With a nod both Ed and Al shook his hand and followed Greed when he gestured them to follow him to the back where everyone else was.

Greed led them to a short girl who had Philippine skin and wearing a pink shirt with blue jeans. (Every one of them has combat boots on)

She too extended her hand.

"Hi. My name is Envy," She said with a bright smile.

Ed and Al shook her hand with a slight sweat running down their heads. There was no way she could be related to the Envy they meet before.

Behind her another girl walked by wearing a violet shirt that still showed her rather large bust. She had on purple jeans and had long blond hair and violet eyes as well as clear white skin.

She extended her hand as well like the others.

"My names Lust nice to meet you both," she said with a small smile.

It wasn't hard for the brothers to resist staring at her chest and Lust seemed to appreciate it. They did however find it weird that she had the name Lust but looked little next to nothing like the Lust they knew.

A man came forward this time; he had on a red-orange shirt and had white skin that looked a little tan. He had fiery red eyes as well as jet black hair that looked like Mustangs except it looked cut and way neater.

Shaking this guy's hand madeboth Ed and Al feel like touching the surface of fire.

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Flame." He said

Thinking his name sounded a little strange they couldn't ponder it as Greed pushed them to meet another guy this one had on a light blue shirt with dark jeans. His skin was similar to Van's except maybe just a little bit darker and his hair was black and combed at the topped making it stand out straight. His eyes were deep purple and seemed to shine as he smiled at Ed and Al and extended his hand.

"Good to meet both of you, the names Pride." He said

By now Ed and Al looked like they had gone through a sauna. They were sweating like crazy at all these names from these people, did their parents not have better names to come up with.

Pride pointed behind him and a tall guy came forth. This guy had the same color skin has Greed if not than a shade darker. His hair was similar to Greed's as well but it was bigger and a little more combed. His eyes were a very light brown and the whites of his eyes seemed to creep out more than they should.

He raised a hand as he looked down on the two brothers and shook their hands. It was rather awkward since his hand was bigger than both of theirs.

"Hello there my name is Sloth." He said

That gave Ed and Al a little shake as they remembered the Sloth they meet back in Fort Briggs.

Sloth steeped aside and the Elrics saw a man leaning on the back corner with his arms folded. He had light brown hair that went down to his forehead and looked like it went down to his neck. His skin was white and his eyes were a very dark blue, he wore a black shirt and light dark jeans.

Unlike the others he didn't offer his hand for the Elrics to shake.

"The name is Wrath." He said

The name struck Ed and Al like a fist. The name and the stare he was giving them were similar to two people they know.

"Okay now that you meet everyone we need to find a way to get you guys home." Said Greed

He ushered the two boys back to the front, them having to go in the back to meet everyone, and brought them to another door by the bathroom. Opening the door Greed brought them to a large library, filled with rows upon rows of books, in the center stood two familiar looking books on a brown table.

Al rushed to the table and lifted one of the green books on the table.

"It's the same book alright," He said opening the front cover and revealing the first blank page, the bottom right hand corner had been ripped off.

"Yup it's the same as the other one," he said showing Ed and Al the same tear in the other book.

"Is that the same book?" asked Ed

"Yup, the same original copy. The newer ones have a red cover and no tear." Said Greed

He then looked around the entire library. "It's quiet and has you can tell there's a large selection of books for you to choose from. Enjoy it here in our personal library while we try to find a way to send you home," he said with a small smile.

Both Ed and Al looked at the library like starving dogs to a pile of bones,a pretty _big_ pile of bones.

Greed was about to walk away when he heard Ed call his name. Turning around he had to tilt his head down a little just to look Ed in the eyes.

"I know there probably isn't much we can do but don't act as if both of us completely useless. If we can help in any way, shape, or form feel free to get us okay." Said Ed

"Sure." Said Greed

"One question though."

"What."

"I was wondering what all of you are, you look human but yet you have a certain look of homunculi, are you?"

With a smirk Greed replied, "Yes and no."

Ed looked at him angry. "What do you mean yes and no?"

"It means an answer to your question, that's what it means," Greed replied to casually for Ed's liking.

"CAN YOU GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!?" Ed yelled

"Not really, that's classified information that requires a height limit you haven't reached yet," Greed replied with a big smirk.

Ed looked about ready to take Greed's head off at that comment.

"Besides, you may not like the answers you get when you find them," Greed said his smirk dropping into a frown.

Ed switched to a calmer and more questioning face at those words.

"Go have fun here while can. Before you know it we'll have found a way to send you home." Said Greed

He turned and walked away this time back through the door they had used to walk in. Greed closed the steel door behind him, and turned to see Wrath standing a few feet from the door. The room was empty of its people from earlier save for them.

"They settle in the library now?" asked Wrath

"Yup, they looked about ready to read each and every book in there." Said Greed

"That could take months or weeks if there anything like what we heard." Said Wrath

"Any news for me?" asked Greed

"Van wants us to keep an eye on them, make sure they don't try to leave this room." Said Wrath

"He's only making sure they don't find out anything we don't want them to." Said Greed

"You mean _their_ biographies." Said Wrath

"That and Van doesn't want to get that close to them because of well…. You know." Said Greed

"Yeah, it's understandable but how long do we keep this a secret?" asked Wrath

"We keep it a secret for as long as we need it to be. We play our part and no one knows about them even being here."

"Don't you think it will change the course of time if they're here?"

"Were still here so that means we still find a way to get them back to their time."

"Assuming of course they don't die here."

"You and I both know none of us will let that happen."

"We may not be ordinary Greed but even we make mistakes. "

With a sigh Greed looked at Wrath straight in the eye. "I know were far from human, but with all of us here we should be able to find a way to send them back without the brothers getting hurt or killed." He said

"We should but it's never easy when we try to do something so simple. Were limited with what we can do without revealing too much about the future to them." Said Wrath

"We keep as much from them as we can, if we tell them a few secrets we make sure it isn't about them. Van won't exactly go near them since it might be a little awkward for him." Said Greed

Wrath nodded his head understanding the percussions that Van was taking.

ELSEWHERE

It was a dark room, the only source of light coming from the dim bulb above the celling that would flicker on and off every other minute.

The room was a set p like an expensive office for the owner of an important business.

On the end of the room was a big black desk and behind it was a tall man sitting in a large red lounge chair. Sitting on the chair was a man with his on the arms of the chair, wearing a black and red suit.

The man had almost pale white skin, a bald head and piercing green eyes.

The door opened and two guards wearing armor and protective masks walked in carrying a guy by his arms. The guy had black hair, a bloodied up gray suit and fear edged in his brown eyes. The guards calmly dropped the man on the floor in front of the brown desk and stood tall and still in front of the man behind it while the guy on the floor somewhat groveled.

The man behind the desk smirked at the condition of the man on the floor who had a bloody nose and bruises on his face.

"Hello Rick, did you did you enjoy your stay in the waiting lounge below? I apologize if they forget to give you you're free drink but you know how fast time goes and I can't be kept waiting," the man behind the desk said in adeep, intimidating voice

Rick only looked at the brown desk not making a sound and not entirely moving except for the shaking of his hands and body. That only caused the guy behind the desk to chuckle as he watched him.

"You know why you're here don't you Rick." He said

Rick looked up at the man for the first time since he got here. "Yes, Snake Eyes I do, I messed up." Said Rick

Snake Eyes looked at Rick before looking at the guard on his left and the guard not missing a beat kicked Rick in the stomach.

"No you didn't _mess up._ A mess up is something that can easily be fixed, you _fucked up_, something that cannot be fixed," Snake Eyes said calmly.

"I did sir but I can do better, I can make things right, I know I can," Rick said pleading more with his eyes.

Snake Eyes stood up and Rick flinched. "How many times do you think I have heard that one, especially from you? I gave you a simple task and because you spilled the beans to Ronald I had to have someone follow him and even worse he had to be killed," Snake Eyes said as he walked over the desk to Rick.

"I didn't mean to say anything to Ronald, I didn't know he would get caught -," Rick said but stopped talking when Snake eyes kneeled down in front of him.

"You also didn't mean for the operation to be ruined yesterday day did you. My partner almost pulled out of the project because of your mistake. With Ronald dead that leaves just a few drug dealers left and most of them are packing their bags away from this business, trying to get out of it. I only have so very few resources left and yet they start dwindling from my fingers by people I don't know who take them away." Snake Eyes said

Rick could only gulp and nod his head at his words.

"I'm running out of people as well as resources and drugs to help satisfy the needs of my clients and not to mention my partner is getting impatient with my lack of progress. Your mistakes are becoming a bother, like shit on the sidewalk, I have to try to avoid stepping on it or else it becomes my problem. But yesterday it did become my problem," Snake eyes said the last part in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I can fix it make it right I'll clean up my mess, it won't happen again." Rick pleaded

Snake Eyes grabbed Rick by the neck and stood up taking Rick with him, raising his hand so Rick was kicking his legs in the air his hands on Snake Eyes arm.

"Shit always happens again Rick. I don't like to dick around with bastards who bring nothing but shit into my establishment any more than when their shit becomes my mess." Snake Eyes

Snake Eyes squeezed his hand around Rick's throat, pressing his fingers into it. Ricks eyes went red and his mouth opened but no words came out instead small drops of blood. The squeeze went on until a crunching sound came from Rick's throat and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he stooped kicking the air and the grip he had on Snake Eyes arm loosened and his arms feel limp at his side.

Snake Eyes dropped Rick on the ground and the guards moved and picked him up.

"Give him to the test subjects, they deserve a little snack." Snake Eyes said

Without a word the guards carried the corpse out of the office. Leaving Snake Eyes to move back to his chair and sat down almost as if nothing had happened. He then looked up to the brown steel clock above the door, the handles made out of pure gold, he read the time.

12:37

That's what Ed read on the clock when he looked at it from the book he was reading. It was an interesting book about the medical uses of alchemy that described everything from internal damage to disfigure structures. The book was written by a man named Stephen Ryan who studied far and wide all he could about medical practice before going into the research of alchemy.

"Hey Al," Ed said looking across the table to his brother.

Al looked up from his book about alchemy theories which was also by Stephen Ryan and looked at Ed.

"Yes." He said

"How much longer do you think they can keep us in this library without telling us anything? I don't even think we can trust them especially after they told us their names." Ed said

A thoughtful look came on Al's face. "I'm not sure either brother but I what else can we do? If they were going to kill us wouldn't they have done it already we were passed out sometime ago?" Al said

Ed thought for a minute before replying, "Your right. They may not be totally bad but there definitely is something wrong with them but I can't figure it out." Said Ed

"Maybe we shouldn't, I mean it is the future if we figure things out we could change something."

"I get what you mean but I can't help but be curious. They all looked completely different from the homunculi we knew before, even Greed, but they're still different from them in a sense."

Finding no argument there Al slightly nodded his head.

At that moment the door opened and the brothers turned to see Greed and Wrath enter carrying two trays of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade.

"Thought you guys might get hungry from all your reading." Said Greed

Him and Wrath brought the trays to the Elric brothers and set them down in front of them. The brothers looked at the food with uncertainty.

"There's nothing in the food, you have my guarantee," Said Greed with a smile.

Somewhat trusting Greed the brothers slowly took a sandwich from the plate and took a tiny bite before slowly eating the sandwiches.

"See, nothing wrong what so ever." Said Greed

The brothers nodded before eating another sandwich which was a variety of ham and turkey. They each poured themselves a glass of lemonade and took a drink as well as eat.

Greed and Wrath just watched them devour the food in front of them as if they didn't eat a meal in weeks.

Then again teleporting across time can make you feel hungry.

When they were finished Al was wiping his mouth with a napkin while Ed was patting his stomach.

"Those were some good sandwiches, which one of you made them?" Ed asked

"That would be Flame he makes a mean sandwich." Said Greed

"He sure does." Said Al

A minute of absolute silence went by until Wrath decided to break it.

"So you guys read any good books here?" he asked

With a nod Ed pulled up the book he was reading. "This one is really good I never knew there was more medical purposes alchemy held." He said

"A Stephen Ryan book, I'm not surprised you got an interest in one of his books." Said Wrath

"I am curious as to why he finished writing the book in 1942 but didn't get it published until 1950 though." said Ed

"Well if he had published it in 1942 he would have gotten arrested." Said Greed

"Why?" asked Al

"Well during the 1940's alchemy was severely banned in Amestris." Said Wrath

Al looked at him with widened eyes and Ed had his mouth wide open.

"How… could they ban alchemy, I don't understand." Said Al

"It was all because of the mass production alchemy brought in a few years back. It got out of hand and soon outnumbered the demand for workers, causing thousands to lose their jobs and factories to shut down because people used alchemy instead of their own two hands." Said Greed

"All in all it was because of one asshole who decided that instead of taking the long road of recovery that he short path of banning alchemy was better. This asshole was President Gary Ruben who put up the ban in 1940." Said Wrath

"Pr-es-i-de-nt," said Ed and Al

"It's a fancy way of saying leader." Said Greed

The brothers let out a simultaneous "oh".

"Anyway, he placed the ban a few days after he was elected and brought up a lot of problems." Said Greed

"What kind of problems?" Al asked

"Without alchemy medical practice became a bit more difficult in work since doctors weren't yetready for the switch between alchemy to practical use so a few hundred people died of sickness. Most people would either protest or riot at the fact that prices went up on certain objects because they were harder to make and even harder to supply. What does Gary Ruben do? The asshole sits back and claims that people will find a way to solve their own problems and completely ignores the obvious signs of around him." Said Wrath

A look of disgust could be seen on Al's face and a look of anger was on Ed's.

"Believe it or not it gets worse." said Greed

"A lot worse," Wrath said with a disapproving frown. "Alchemy became a wanted source to people and soon the population would spend money to see acts of it performed in secret clubs by random wannabe alchemists. These same wannabes would eventually lead protests towards the government and riot almost every day, which would lead to the development of the AR. These douche bags would destroy city blocks and even kill government workers in what they called 'random acts of alchemy'. They rose to power during the ban and that power was enough for them to carry on from back then to today," Wrath said with his cold blue eyes looking at the Elric brothers.

The brothers had their full attention on Wrath listening to his every word like it was a lecture from a teacher.

"Aside from all the violence the cult seem to bring Ruben had bigger problems from the military who protested his act on taking away jobs from hard working retired soldiers who came back into service to lend an extra hand since the army was running short on workers," With a smirk Wrath added, "This act would add up with his other miss deeds and eventually he gets kicked out of office."

"The next president after Ruben lifted the ban immediately and worked out a deal with the community that started upgrading technology has well as uses for alchemy. The damage however had already been done and there was no going back from the enemies that were created from the ban." said Greed

Both Ed and Al were speechless at this. They couldn't believe alchemy would be banned and spring chaos from the public.

"What did we do in all of this?" asked Al

At this both Greed and Wrath cringed just a little, it went unnoticed by both Ed and Al.

"You'll find out when the time comes." said Wrath

IN THE KITCHEN

Van sat on the chair at the round table where everyone had their meals. He had a small frown on his face as he stared at the table, his eyes deep in concentration.

He was brought out of this by a small slam happening on his right side. He looked up to see Flame and a can of soda leaving his hand.

"You looked like you could use a drink. I didn't think you would like alcohol at a time like this." said Flame

With a nod of his head Van took the can of soda, popped it opened, and took a long sip, enjoying the taste of Dr. Pepper on his tongue.

"Thanks, I needed that." he said

Flame took a seat in the chair next to Van. He sighed as he placed his hands on the table and looked at Van.

"You can't avoid them. Sooner or later you will have to face them about their little time dilemma." said Flame

"I know it's just, did you see the way they looked at me when I told them my name? It was like I was talking to people at the zoo from behind the cage, I felt like I was going to drop dead," Van said with a hint to fear in his eyes.

"You survived armies, choppers and a war. I'm pretty sure a talk won't make you drop dead," said Flame with a knowing look.

Van didn't respond only glared slightly at Flame who smirked in response.

"Funny, I remember you going through the same thing when Lust gave you a talk that ended with a lot noises coming from your room." said Van

A light blush appeared on Flame's cheeks and a scowl appeared on his face.

"That's a blow I expected from Greed not you." he said

"We all have our moments of embarrassment Flame," Van said with a smirk of his own.

With a devious smile Flame said, "Like when you looked like you were about to faint when Sam kissed you goodnight."

The glare Van had returned tenfold as soon as those words left Flame's lips.

"You leave her out of this." Said Van

"You started it."

"No you did."

"Whatever, I'm just saying you can't hide from them. Sooner or later you will have to talk with them about getting them back home."

"I know I will."

"Good."

Flame patted Van on the shoulder and changed the subject to a friendlier topic.

Around the same time Wrath was telling Ed and Al about the new president in Amestris.

"So this Theodore Hampton is the new president." Said Ed

"Yup." Said Wrath

"What's he like?" asked Al

"Picture a skinny version of Santa Claus, remove the white beard and instead give him long white hair. Give him green eyes that look like richest grass you've ever seen and instead of wearing red he wears gray and black suits." Said Greed

An image of Theodore Hampton appeared in both minds of the brothers.

"What's he like?" asked Ed

"He's the nicest president we've had in a while, if your lucks down you can count on him to raise your spirits." Said Wrath

"You sound like you've meet him before." Said Al

"I did, if only for 30 minutes." Said Wrath

"If you don't mind me asking how did you meet him?" Al asked

Wrath looked at Greed who nodded his head.

"I was put on his security team when he was going to be placed in office. I was only there 'just in case' and aside from a few wannabe assassins nothing much happened. But I did talk with him for a little and couldn't bring myself to hate or discourage his way of leadership," Wraith said folding his arms and staring at them both with his cold blue eyes.

Both Ed and Al thought of General Armstrong as they looked at him and his eyes. It would be just like her to say something on leadership but it sounded too much like her coming from this guy.

Deciding to break away from these thoughts Ed decided to change the subject.

"What exactly do you guys work for the military or what." said the young alchemist.

"Sort of." Said Wraith

"Were not actually part of the military, were a special division." Said Greed

"Special division… you mean like a state alchemist." Said Al

"No, were more under wraps than them." Said Wraith

A look of confusion could be seen on the Elric brothers.

"Years ago it was decided that state alchemists were to be kept in secret from the public and a few officers in the military. Their identities are on a need-to-know basis and they are forbidden from revealing their identity to others." Said Greed

"What brought this on?" asked Al

"The incident with Scar is what drove on the whole secrecy" Said Wraith

Ed didn't see any fault in the matter, understanding how hard it could be to be known for being a state alchemist; you didn't need certain people getting important information.

"We on the other hand are more confidential and highly classified compared to them." Greed said

"Why?" asked Ed

Greed was silent for a few seconds before replying: "What does it matter, you won't have to worry about it," he said waving it off.

This didn't seem to satisfy Ed and before he could ask again Wraith and Greed headed for the door.

"Sorry we have other things to do but don't worry to long we'll be back later with others and hopefully with a way to send you back to your time." Said Wraith

They walked out the door and closed it behind them, leaving Ed and Al to ponder their thoughts.

That was until they heard humming coming from the corner of a bookshelf. Curiosity getting the better of them they walked to the corner to see a boy around their age reading a light blue book.

The guy had his bright brown eyes absorbed in the book. He had on large a winter black hat that covered the top of his head. He was wearing a gray jacket and a blue shirt along with dark blue jeans and brown shoes. His skin looked slightly pale as he smiled while reading and humming.

It wasn't until Ed cleared his throat that the guy stopped humming and looked at Ed and Al for the first time, still smiling.

"Hey there, we didn't notice you before." Said Ed

"Sorry but we were in a bit of a conversation." Said Al

"Oh yes, the conversation between Greed and Wraith about the depression and our current president, seeing as though you aren't mad then that means Al didn't ask the question if you guys could leave the room. Since Ed would be looking angry and Greed would have no doubt made another comment about his height means that you ended it on a good note. Unless of course Crimson makes fun of Scar and his collection of antique objects up to the point where Sloth has to break the two apart which will result in Pride losing concentration while working on an old pile of C4 and accidently blow a hole in the wall in five seconds." The guy said

He looked quickly looked to the wall with a worried look. When nothing happened after five seconds his smile returned and he looked back at them.

"Then again this could be the one where Greed drags Van in and throws him through the door resulting in a short brawl which ends when Flame and Wrath pull them apart. But since we don't hear any shouts of protest than we'll be fine. You never know though it all depends on the circumstances," he finished while staring at the open-mouthed Elric brothers.

"W-what…" Al stammered

"Sorry to confuse you but that's just how it is. My name is Leo by the way." Leo said

"What were you talking about?" asked Ed

"Could I please see the list of groceries Winry left for you to get the morning she left?" Leo asked ignoring the question.

"How did you know about that?" asked Al

Without speaking Ed pulled out a thin white sheet of paper that he found on his door minutes after Winry left. Written in pen was a list of items that Winry figured they were low on when she left, leaving Ed with the small task of getting said items.

With one glance at the paper Leo put on a troubled look.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged in to that mess with the cult and being taken here in such a manner." Leo said

"Tell me how you know all this! I want some answers now."Ed said

Leo opened his mouth but closed it, and then he looked in the direction of the door.

"In about five seconds they will explain to you about me." He said

Just then door opened exactly five seconds later. The brothers along with Leo walked back to the table by the front and saw Greed, Wraith and Flame come in through the door.

Hoping what Leo said was right Ed and Al waited for them to come to the table to enlighten them on some answers.

There chapter two. That's more than I thought I would do for this story.

Don't forget R/R and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood I do own any original OC's

Chapter 3 Flashes of Time

Sitting behind his desk and waiting ever so patiently Snake Eyes was enjoying a little snack of gram crackers. As he finished another cracker he heard the phone on his desk silently ring and he picked it up.

"Hello," he said casually.

"Hello to you too, I was wondering if you came up with a backup plan to this little _dilemma _you picked up," the voice on the other line said sounding slick.

"It's taken care of. The subjects had a little say in the matter." Snake Eyes said

There was a short pause of silence on the phone.

"I see and what exactly did they do?" asked the voice

"They ate right down to the bone from what the scientists said," said Snake Eyes a small grin on his face.

The voice on the other line laughed a little before replying; "That's excellent! They may be ready for the next stage but from today there might not be one."

"I know, but we have ways of getting things we want in this world."

"You make it sound as if it was easy."

"It is."

"Regardless, I'm getting impatient with all this waiting and tired of looking for new dealers."

"You can stop looking. I don't think anymore will come especially since more than half are locked up." Snake eyes said a cold frown appearing on his face.

"A few of my supporters are dwindling as well. We need a new jump start on what to do next." The voice said a hint of anger about his supporters.

"I may have the solution but it could be risky, especially for someone trying to stay low." Said Snake Eyes

"Look who's talking, you stay in the shadows more than I do." The voice retorted

"But your people will practically remain hidden in society and I need just a few of them to help with this plan."

"I'm listening."

ELSEWHERE

Ed, Al and Leo watched as Wraith, Greed and Flame walked towards the table they were waiting at. The three sent curious glances at Leo who had a smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Leo what are you doing here?" asked Wraith

"The bus station was packed so I could not get back to my apartment and since the driver didn't throw out a boy who was making a fuss I could not find a seat. A man was about to buy flowers from the flouriest on the corner so I decided to come here since he was taking his time and I knew I couldn't disrupt his concentration." Said Leo

"Ok, that makes sense," Said Greed although his voice didn't sound like he agreed.

"Anyway who is this guy?" asked Ed

Wraith and Flame looked at Greed.

"I told them an important fact last time," Greed replied slightly looking at them.

Flame looked at Wraith who gave Flame a look that read 'Not happening Bro.'

With a sigh Flame lead into an explanation; "If you don't already know his name is Leo. He's a most trusted friend of ours and he is let's just say unique."

"Unique as in how?" asked Al

Flame looked at Leo who smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"In order to explain Leo, I first have to explain about the illegal drug Alchemix." Said Flame

Before Ed and Al could ask Flame had raised a hand to silence them.

"In the early 1970's a barrage of drugs were introduced to Amestris. Most of these drugs were wiped out and deemed harmless by the government, most even used for medicine. It wasn't until 1972 did drugs become the center of attention to people who took drugs as a way of business." Flame said

He looked at the curious faces of Ed and Al and the smiling face of Leo before taking a breath and continuing.

"A few alchemists had used a few drugs and created them from alchemy. These drugs had a longer effect and an even more list of side effect that people took advantage of. The side effects included an understanding of unknown knowledge, being able to increase stamina, and the thought to predict the good and bad luck of people," Flame said putting his hands in his pocket.

"How exactly did people use alchemy to make drugs?" asked Al

"They used a simple circle to provide missing ingredients that would make the drug whole. It also seemed to increase the effects of the drug and reduce its negative effects. However the negative effect of overdose resulting in death remained in effect as well as symptoms of paranoia and brain damage after the drug runs dry in the body." Flame explained

"People here sure are crazy." Said Ed

"You don't know the half of it." Said Wraith

"Back to the topic at hand I said I would tell you about Alchemix," said Flame. "It's a drug that was created with the basic ingredients of the other drugs but added together with the ingredients to make a human body. The circle seemed to infuse the drug with parts a human body seemed to crave and when taken affected the mind in such a way that person would have a completely different demeanor and appear easy going."

"If all that does happen then why is this drug illegal?" asked Ed

"It doesn't sound that bad." Said Al

"Well at first it was harmless but soon it became a nightmare," Flame said his eyes on the Elric brothers. "The drug had a few minor setbacks that drew people away. When the drug subsided if the person had a weak mind they would lose all self-control and demand more until they either lose their mind or their heart would give out from all the anxiety. Another side effect of the drug caused a few people to lose their minds and they would go insane, killing those they once called family and friends. Sometimes the drug can mess with people's minds and let them see things out of the ordinary like ghosts or anything classified paranormal."

"Leo's mother Angel had been born with a rather unique gift. Angel's mother gave birth to her while she was on Alchemix and it affected Angel," Flame took a glance at Leo who masked his pain with his smile, "Angel had been born with the ability to see into the future and make very accurate predictions about what was to happen."

Flame took a slight pause to study the surprise faces of Ed and Al; he could also see the curiosity burning in their eyes.

"Angel never let her upbringing take her down," Flame continued, "She spent her life in the most pleasant ways she could. She found love in one man who saw past her gift and just saw her as a human being. They had Leo and the man disappeared, no one really knows what happened to him. It believed that he died in the war or that he was killed by some random thug on the streets."

"Does anyone really know what happened to him?" asked Al

"No one really knows, he just vanished from the public eye." Said Flame

Ed knew that saying, it was the same thing with their father.

"Leo is different from his mother," said Flame, "He can see a different variety of futures, some that may come to pass and others that will happen, he just doesn't know. He can see them all bright as day like we see the sun, in a way he kind of lives in those realms."

"Is this true?" asked Ed

Leo nodded his head. "Yup it's true all of it, I can see the possibilities numbering as we speak." He said

Then his smile dropped as he his nose seemed to flare. He looked at Wraith and then at Greed.

"You guys were eating hamburgers weren't you?" He said

Both Greed and Wraith slowly nodded their heads.

Leo then looked at the door to the library.

"You all may want to move away from the door." He said

Without questioning him Flame, Wraith and Greed moved away from the door just in time for it to go crashing down. On top of the door was an angry looking Scar who quickly got up just as a smirking Crimson came in through the door less entrance.

"What the hell! Wraith said

"Damn it Crimson look what you made me do!" growled Scar

"Me! I didn't know you would go flying back through the door." Said Crimson

"You should know with the way you pushed me," said Scar as he stood on the door.

"Well I only did what I did in self-defense." Said Crimson

"You had that coming you bastard." Said Scar

"Not my fault your stupid pile of junk could break so easily, you should be more careful where you put your stuff." Crimson said his smirk never leaving his face.

Scar's face turned red with anger as he glared at Crimson.

"What is going on here?" asked Greed

"Crimson being the bastard he is shattered my collectible plates from Xing." Said Scar

"Collectible? Oh please you bought those at a drug store by being suckered in from the cute girl at the register." Said Crimson

"She said they were a rare find." Said Scar

"She also said she would get a raise if she sold those plates, claiming she needed the money to pay off her car." Said Crimson

"What's your point?" asked Scar

"Simple; you're a sucker." Said Crimson

"Ok. That's enough, or have you guys forgotten we have guests?" said Flame

Scar and Crimson then looked at the Ed and Al as if they just noticed they were in the room. Ed had an amused looked on his face while Al had a worried look on his.

They then saw the smile Leo now had on his face.

"Sorry you guys had to see that." Scar said

"I apologize." Said Crimson

The brothers and Leo could only nod their heads in acceptance.

"Anyway who's going to fix the door?" asked Wraith

Scar looked at Crimson.

Crimson shrugged his shoulders and picked up the door on the ground. He walked over to where it used to be, clapped his hands together and after bright blue light the door was back on its hinges as if it never came apart.

Ed and Al were gawking at Crimson though.

"You didn't use a transmutation circle!" said Al

"Yeah what of it," Said Crimson casually.

"You didn't use a circle, does that mean you committed the taboo," Ed asked staring at Crimson.

Crimson smiled in a way that reminded Ed of Kimblee and replied; "Nope never thought once to bring someone back from the dead. I've been able to do that for as long as I can remember."

A look of confusion was on Al's face while Ed looked like he was in deep thought over this piece of information.

It didn't seem possible to them.

Then again they were in the future so anything in the future could be possible right?

The question was how….

Ed was about to open his mouth to ask but stopped. If he did ask this question would he get an answer? Most likely he wouldn't and that would only lead to some uncertainty as to what they could tell them and what must be kept secret.

Instead he asked; "How old are all of you?"

This question was meet with a response from Scar who replied; "We range from 21-23."

Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled again when he thought of how they avoided the possibility of Ed and Al running away because of all the secrecy and trust issues.

However, he knew that a few secrets would be spilled out soon.

"You guys aren't that old." Said Ed

"Yup, were not as old as you think." Said Flame

"We didn't think you guys were old at all." Said Al

Ed had a rather troubled look on his face that was noticed by Wraith.

"Something there Ed?" he asked

"It's just… you guys mentioned that Leo's dad went to war. What war exactly?" Said Ed

Wraith looked at Ed before he looked over at Greed who nodded his head.

"The war he fought in was known as the Blood War." Said Greed

"Blood War." Said Al

"Yes, it started when more immigrants from the world came to our city. Everything was fine until a cult leader shot and killed an immigrant child that was born in our country. This started a war that was fought on an island that owned by the cult leader Torrance Capone. Capone believed that those with different blood and race should not breed together and keep to their own race." said Greed

He sighed as he continued the rest.

"Believe it or not we didn't go in this war alone but we had help from Drachma as well other countries called; Russia, Germany and France. These were the countries were the immigrants manly came from to start out fresh and get a new life. With their support we launched an attack against Torrance Capone and his cult which had grown to a million members. It was only a few weeks into the war that was fought within our own country as Capone's members came out of hiding to cause panic and mayhem towards the unsuspecting bystanders either by bombings or shootings. The body count starting to get high, up to 30,000 people were getting killed and the few battles that dealt with soldiers made little to no progress. Through interrogation from a captured spy we discovered where Torrance Capone and his men were hiding, It was agreed that a sneak attack was in order devised of the finest of soldiers." Said Greed

"Amestris volunteered to send in said team of soldiers to be deployed for what they called _the final assault_."

**Flashback**

**LOCATION: island miles out in the pacific**

**TEAM: CLASSIFIED**

**MEMBERS: CLASSIFIED**

**MISSION: Kill Torrance Capone and his subordinates **

**May 10, 2013**

**The large helicopter continued its journey, masking itself with the clouds high up in the air and at the sharp glare of the sun. Inside the helicopter sitting on the seats facing each other on the right and left sides of the helicopter were as followed; Van, Greed, Wraith, Pride and Sloth sat on the left side while, Scar, Envy, Crimson, Flame and Lust sat on the other.**

**Each had on similar armor with minor differences added to attribute to each of their strengths. The armor was bullet proof, water resistant and non-flammable, they were also made of sturdier material than an average military armor. The armor was covered over a light blue jumpsuit so as to avoid being spotted. **

**The one thing they all seemed to have in common was none of them were over the age of 20.**

**Van, Greed, Wraith, Pride, Sloth, Flame and Envy were all 18.**

**Lust was only 17.**

**Crimson and Scar were 19.**

**Some would be appalled that the last resort to ending the Blood war was sending in a group of teenagers but the others who knew the background of this particular group knew they were the best, the last resort but never less the best.**

**Even though they were a group of teenagers…..**

"**So everyone remember the plan?" asked Van**

"**For the seventh time since we got here yes." Said Crimson**

"**Just making sure," Van said defensively **

"**Make sure you don't ask again." Said Wraith**

"**Did anyone even bother to read the mission profile the army gave use?" asked Sloth**

"**What's the point, we go in and kill Torrance Capone and his group of thugs and get out." Said Greed**

"**You make it sound easy." Said Envy**

**At this Greed made a devious smile. "It is when we're doing it," Was his only reply.**

"**Still we have to be on guard and stop anyone in our way." Said Scar**

"**Agreed," Said Flame**

**They remained silent for a few minutes until they heard the pilot intercom; "Ready in 5 minutes."**

**Everyone then checked their parachutes and equipment.**

"**If we get this done I heard they might consider letting the public know about us." Said Lust**

"**You know they will think twice and hold various discussions about that topic." Said Pride**

"**I know, but I think it would be interesting if the public knew the real team behind the mission." Said Lust**

"**That's really up to the politicians." Said Van**

**Everyone nodded their heads at this.**

"**Two minutes," Came the pilot over the intercom.**

**Everyone stood up as a green light appeared above the hatch in the back. They listened to the steady beat of wind hit the helicopter as they approached their descent.**

**Then the hatch opened showing the clear blue sky.**

"**GO," Yelled the pilot over the intercom.**

**Everyone then orderly ran and jumped out of the chopper feeling the air resistance hit them as they fell towards the ground.**

**They each staye distance away from each other, targeting a location on the sandy beach below. A few more seconds of falling and they deployed their parachutes each with a coating on it that made it look invisible, their suits blending in to the blue sky.**

**Moments later they landed on the beach and everyone shed their suits displaying their armor and pulling out their guns.**

**"Everyone Good?" asked Van pulling out his Remington shotgun. **

"**Never better," Replied Sloth holding an M240 machine gun in one hand.**

**"I've had worse," said Scar pulling out two MAC-11s he had in both hands.**

**Flame could only nod as he inspected his Steyr AUG for any damage. Envy was holding an MP5 and chatting away with Lust who had an MP5K, the two girls of the group were talking as if it was another day on the beach instead of an assault on a dangerous cult leader to end a war.**

**Pride was adjusting the scope on his Galil, while Crimson held his Stoner 63 and checked his watch.**

**Wraith gave a calculating look to the jungle by the beach as he held his An-94. Greed had a look of boredom while he held his Scar H.**

**The group soon began their journey past the beach and into the forest. They had been come to the island through the back way to make a surprise attack that Torrance Capone wouldn't anticipate, due to the fact that he thought he had already won.**

**They ventured silently through the forest, ready to face whatever challenges they came across and reach their goal no matter what. What felt like an hour they came across a giant base, it was a wide opened field full of wooden huts and what appeared to be guards walking around carrying M16s.**

**The group when down on the ground so as not to be spotted. Van pulled out a pair of binoculars from his pack and surveyed the area.**

**"A few packs of guards walking around in numbers of five. They look like their protecting that large oil tanker over there in the center. The huts must be sleeping quarters; this must be where they keep all their fuel." Van said**

**"If we take out the fuel we can prevent anyone from escaping by aircraft." Said Pride**

**"Right," Said Van**

**"So what's the plan?" asked Envy**

**"Flame, Wraith you two go around the left and take out the guards on that side while Greed and Scar go around the right and take out those guards. The rest of us will move up and check the huts for anymore guards," Said Van "We have to keep this quiet so as not to alert anyone nearby."**

**With nod they moved to their positions and quickly but silently moved to the opposite ends. Each of them pulled out a MARK23 with a suppressor attachment. With quick efficiency Flame, Wraith, Greed and Scar took out the guards while the others searched the huts.**

**"Took out 7," Wraith said to Flame.**

**"I got 8." Said Flame**

**"Bullshit." Said Wraith**

**Flame only had a small grin on his face. This seemed to irritate Wraith.**

**"Missions still early guys there's still time to argue over who got the most kills later." Said Crimson**

_**Skip 5 hours later….**_

**The bullets went flying as Pride and Crimson shot down 10 advancing soldiers. They reloaded and shot some more, taking down another 10 and quickly barricaded the door. They were inside a large church with red banners on the walls and a ceiling decorated with a picture of different races in their own groups.**

**"How much longer," said Crimson as he pushed the door so more soldiers didn't barge in.**

**"It should be 5 minutes," said Pride as he pushed against the door.**

**"They better move their asses now in less than 3." Said Crimson**

**Meanwhile outside the church in a stone building Wraith had a katana in each hand and was in a sword fight with a man dressed up like a ninja.**

**"You done yet," He said while he clashed with the ninja.**

**While metal clashed with metal Flame was hacking into a computer trying to diffuse a security system.**

**"Almost," he replied typing at inhuman speeds at a keyboard.**

**"That's not the answer I was hoping for," replied Wraith as he blocked an attack meant for his head.**

**"GOT IT!" yelled Flame**

**Seeing he was done Wraith then quickly stabbed the ninja with one blade and sliced him open with another.**

**The ninja feel to the floor as Wraith sheathed his blades on the twin holsters on his back. **

**Both him and Flame grabbed their guns and headed out to help the others. They ran out and saw a bunch of soldiers trying to break into a church.**

**They opened fire and soon all the soldiers were dead on the ground, a site that meet Crimson and Pride when they walked out of the church. **

**A large beeping sound was heard as a large door opened up in front of Scar and Sloth. They set foot in the large facility and immediately dozens of guards came out to stop them.**

**With wide grins both started shooting out the guards, Sloth with his M240 and Scar with his dual welding MAC-11s. They kept advancing through the facility and killed anyone they meet along the way, not wasting anytime. When they reached the end of a corridor they were met by Lust and Envy.**

"**Took you guys long enough to get here." Said Envy**

"**You should know never to keep a lady waiting." Said Lust**

"**We had a run in with a few guards," Sloth said reloading his M240.**

"**It's not our fault we couldn't sneak in the back way like some people." Said Scar**

**He shot out the empty clips in his MAC-11s and put two knew clips on them he had attached to his hips.**

"**Regardless the security system is down and we have to do our part." Said Lust**

**The group then spent the next few minutes setting up piles of C4 around the facility. The facility in question was where the cult kept their network prospects, having millions of messages spammed out to the countries to jam their signals. During the whole event Sloth noticed how Scar would look at Envy when he thought no one was looking, he even took notice of the look in Scar's eyes.**

**When they ran out of C4 they all got out of the facility and a few yards away from it. Scar pulled out a small remote he kept in his pocket.**

"**Hope you guys don't have very sensitive ears," was all he said before pressing the red button on the remote.**

**BOOM!**

**That was the noise that both Van and Greed heard as they climbed the ladder.**

"**Looks like my divide and conquer strategy was a success." Said Greed**

"**I guess so with the way you talked about it as if the was the only option we had." Van said**

"**It was best and only option and you know I'm right." Replied Greed**

**They climbed the ladder to the top; Greed then slowly opened the hatch and took a quick peek. Deeming it safe he quietly climbed out and was soon meet with Van.**

"**I told you the underground tunnel would lead us here." whispered Van**

"**Yeah and it only took 10 minutes of searching to find the right tunnel." Greed said**

"**It worked didn't it?"**

"**It almost didn't."**

"**But it did."**

"**Still it almost didn't."**

**They continued their quiet argument all the way through the corridor that was lighted lanterns. The end of the corridor at a big red door and a handle shaped like skull, the conversation ended and the two immediately pulled out their guns.**

**Van held his Remington while Greed had his Scar H. They both nodded at each other before Greed slowly opened the door and they quietly moved in, their guns aimed and fingers on the trigger. **

**They walked into a room that had stone pillars and a red carpet heading towards the direction of long climb of stairs. The duo silently walked the stairs not making a sound and still deep in concentration. When they reached the top they saw another door but this door was like a rainbow that had been scattered through the land.**

"**Someone had some coloring issues." Said Greed**

"**You got that right." Said Van**

**With silence Van opened the door and they walked in to what they guessed to be the sanctuary Torrance Capone. The whole room was light up and everything was white, from the walls to the celling, even the fountain gave out what smelled like vanilla cream. **

**It was like the paradise version of a white room. The guards who were having a conversation by a statue of an angel took notice of the two and turned around to shoot them with their AK74s.**

**They weren't' however quick enough for Greed and his Scar H who took out all seven guards with quick shots to the head.**

"**I like the new color of the room. Red suits it just fine." Said Van**

"**No complains here." Said Greed**

**They avoided the two bullets that aimed for their heads a split second later. From the top of what looked like a large throne came forth a man with pale skin, green eyes and dirty brown hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore a long white robe that had a scattered version of the rainbow on it.**

**In his hands was M16, dual mag with a grenade launcher.**

"**I beg to differ; I do quite like the looks of just one color." Said Torrance Capone**

"**I guess someone doesn't like the looks of the rainbow. You must really hate skittles." Said Van**

**Torrance looked at both Greed and Van before giving of a low chuckle.**

"**Both a black and red man came here to kill me? I guess my enemies seek to further dirty their hands by working outside their own race." He said**

"**No, they got tired of seeing others die due to the cause of a racist madman who's hell-bent on his way of segregation, so they gave us a call to come kill you." Said Greed**

"**Even if you **_**kill**_** me," Torrance said his voice heavy on the sarcasm, "My views will never die."**

"**On the contrary we already killed dozens upon dozens of your soldiers. We also executed the spies you kept at the states." Said Van**

"**People were quite disgusted at your raciest views. They were quite happy when the spies were found and executed though, in Drachma finding and executing spies was like an early Christmas present." Said Greed**

**Torrance only frowned and narrowed his eyes at the pair.**

"**We are more united than ever, both in race and in countries, your attempts do nothing but make our alliance stronger," Van stated with a winning smile.**

"**Besides we have others with us destroying any other plans you may have thought of on the island. Others that are of different race than we are." Said Greed**

**Torrance let out a snarl before opening fire on Greed and Van who took cover behind the white sofa.**

"**You can't hide from me!" yelled Torrance **

**He switched to the grenade launcher on his M16 and fired on the couch. A loud boom was heard as smoke filled the spot when it cleared the couch was no more, in its place was a black burned circle on the carpet. Torrance couldn't see the charcoaled bodies and still stayed on guard and reloaded his grenade launcher.**

"**Over here…."**

**He turned and fired at the statue, and it crumbled to the ground.**

"**I meant over here…"**

**He turned and fired at the white piano at the back corner but still he hit neither one of them. **

**He reloaded his gun and listened for any noise that may give away were these two filthy rats had gone. He heard nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat as his eyes searched the room checking every corner and all the spaces he could see.**

**He felt a bullet graze his shoulder a second later; he cringed slightly and checked his shoulder. The cut was long and not too deep as it would have if it had actually hit his shoulder but it burned and ached all the same.**

"**I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU COWARDLY BASTARDS," He yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"**Not even close."**

**He turned around to shoot Greed who was at his left side smirking and flipping him off. He was about to shoot him with the grenade launcher but his right arm was shot of. Behind him Van pumped his Remington once as Greed walked up to Torrance who was griping his now empty socket, grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming.**

"**Either one of us could have killed you at any moment. We just wanted to show you that together we can kill you even better." Said Greed**

"**Regardless of the color of our skin." Said Van**

**Torrance only screamed in anger and pain.**

**Greed pulled out his Scar H and without hesitation shot one bullet at his head. Torrance fell to the ground, motionless as blood started oozing from him to the carpet. Van pulled out a phone and took a picture of his corpse, before he hit the send button to a private number.**

"**Jobs done lets go home." He said**

**End Flashback**

"So you guys were called in to finish a job that required the best?" asked Ed

"Yeah pretty much." Said Wraith

"And you were only teenagers." Said Al

"Yup, it was simpler back then." Said Scar

What? Thought I forget this story. It just took me awhile to finish this chapter. If anyone reads this please R/R and give feedback it would be much appreciated.


End file.
